Shoeshine/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight's chariot descends in Ponyville S1E01.png Ponies walk to the town hall S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png The Ticket Master Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Shoeshine offers Twilight Sparkle carrots S1E03.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png|Suddenly replaces "Bon Bon" in the running sequence. Applebuck Season S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png S1E4 BG Ponies watch mayor.png S1E4 Bon Bon Shoeshine Golden Harvest Run.png S1E4 Ponies watch stampede.png Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy backs away from Gilda S1E05.png Boast Busters Rarity and Golden Harvest.png Twilight who me E6-W6.png Twilight run of the E6-W6.png Twilight hear laundry E6-W6.png Twilight zoom E6-W6.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Dragonshy Berry Punch S01E07.png Winter Wrap Up All teams singing - WWU.png Winter wrap up!.png|Tomorrow spring is here! Fall Weather Friends Iron Pony Competition crowd.png|There are 10 clones of Shoeshine... Applejack and Rainbow Dash Doing Pushups S1E13.PNG Rainbow joking S01E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Fallweather67.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png Green Isn't Your Color Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png GIYC230 Happy audience.png GIYC231 Happy audience 2.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity S01E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal.png Over a Barrel Shoeshine Berry Punch drawing s01e21.png Season two Lesson Zero Spike's Big List.png What A Lucky Smarty Pants.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Hehe... now this is embarrassing... Sisterhooves Social Crowd.png|Two clones of Shoeshine... The Cutie Pox Cutie Pox 3.jpg Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight she kind awesome S2E8-W8.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Hearth's Warming Eve CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG I know right S2E11.PNG Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG Spike Shoeshine we get it s02e11.png Family Appreciation Day S2 E12 Berry Punch and Daisy look.jpg The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png Everypony turn back S02E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Flim singing S02E15.png Flim singing2 S02E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Shoeshine tapping S02E19.png Shoeshine evil face S02E19.png Shoeshine fast move S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy line cut.png|Was she THIS rude? Fluttershy hey! S02E19.png Shoeshine maybe S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy spin.png Fluttershy angry S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy in pony face.png|Don't mess with Fluttershy. Shoeshine sorry S02E19.png Ponies outside1 S02E19.png Ponies outside2 S02E19.png It's About Time Shoeshine hiding s02e20.png|Shoeshine was hiding the barrel. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Shoeshine0004.jpg|Shoeshine at the Wedding Category:Character gallery pages